You move me
by Anno1701
Summary: What do you think happens during the filming of Glee? Darren is new on the set and he and Chris become friends. Everybody thinks, Darren is straight, but is this true? CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my CrissColfer fanfic. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, but I'm from Germany and I learn English only at school. Some feedback would be nice.**

**I do not own Glee!  
**

"Darren Criss." Ryan said.

I exchanged a look with Lea and Amber. We all knew that he would be Blaine, the person Kurt falls in love with. I looked at him and... oh great, I was taller than him! He had hazel brown eyes and black curly hair. I really had to say, he was _hot_. But of course he was straight.

"He is going to play Blaine." Ryan said with a smile in my direction.

I smiled at him too. "Kurt will be happy." I said.

Heather chuckled. "Of course he will." she smiled. "My little dolphin."

I glanced at Darren. He seemed to be confused.

"Don't call Kurt like that! He is my brother!" Cory said.

"He isn't your brother. He's Finns Brother." Lea corrected.

"Let her call him dolphin." I murmured. "We all know that Brittany isn't the smartest person."

Naya nodded. "But she's sweet."

Mark nodded. "She is."

"Okay guys, be nice." Ryan said and went to his office.

"I'm Lea. I play Rachel." Lea said and smiled at Darren.

"I'm Amber. But for Blaine, I'm Mercedes."

"Mark or Puck."

"Cory, Finn." I looked at Cory. "That was nice." I murmured ironically.

* * *

"Hey, Chris right?"

I turned around. Darren stood in front of me and smiled. "I'm Darren."

We shook hands. I smiled. "I am pleased to meet you."

We were silent for a moment. "So and you are playing Blaine?"

Darren smiled proud. "Yes, I play Blaine. And you are Kurt, Blaines future boyfriend."

"Indeed."

"I really love Kurt! He is very sweet and funny. And he's got a great personality. And you've got a beautiful voice."

I blushed. "Um... thank you." I murmured sheepish.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of! I've only met a few counter-tenors. It's very special."

I blushed once more.

Darren laughed. "Modest, huh?" He asked and grinned at me.

"Normally not." I countered.

"Normally?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Normally." I confirmed.

We both started laughing.

* * *

"Oh, excuse me! Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine."

We shook hands.

"Kurt."

We were at the set. It was the scene in which Kurt and Blaine met each other for the first time. I really had to say, Darren was a good actor and he sung great. During 'Teenage Dream' I couldn't stop looking at him.

* * *

"Cut!"

The scene was over. "Good job boys!" Ryan said and smiled.

"You were great!" Darren said. I smiled.

"You were better."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I had to cry during the scene and you sang really great."

He raised his eyebrows. "You think you were bad just because Kurt was crying?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I think so. I hate it when Kurt has to cry! I feel sorry for him!"

"You feel sorry for yourself?"

"No, I feel sorry for Kurt! That's something different than being sorry for myself!"

"But you _are_ Kurt." Darren said. How could I make this clear to him? I searched for the right words.

"No, I am not Kurt. I play him, but his character is totally different from mine. Or do you have the same world view as Blaine?" I looked at him questioningly.

He thought about it for a moment. "Partly." he said.

I nodded. "You see? You are _not _Blaine. Not at all. Just like I'm not Kurt."

Darren smiled. It seemed like he had understood it. "Okay. But I must say, I'm sorry for Kurt too. The way Karofsky bullies him... Terrible." For a second he looked sad. But then he smiled at me again.

"But I'm glad that he has Blaine now."

I nodded. "They will be good friends."

"At first. But later they will be more than just friends." He grinned cheerfully.

"And the fans will freak out." I laughed.

He nodded. "They will."

_Darren Criss_, _I think we will get along well_ I thought.

**So what do you think? Was it okay? Were there many mistakes? Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your nice reviews! :) So here's the next chapter! **

**I do not own Glee!  
**

"Kurt transfers to Dalton." Ryan told me.

"Kurt transfers?" I looked at him surprised.

Ryan nodded.

I spent a moment of silence.

"You're not happy about it." he murmured.

"I'm glad that Kurt goes to Dalton, but I will miss the New Directions." I explained.

"It's not forever. Just nine episodes." he smiled slightly.

"Nine episodes?" I repeated desperately. I would miss Amber, Lea, Mark, Cory and the others but I would be at set with Darren.

"You will film some scenes with them."

"Okay."

"Okay? I thought you would defend yourself with hands and feet!" Ryan looked at me unbelievingly.

"Well, I will be on set with Darren."

He grinned knowingly.

"I just like him!" I nearly screamed. I hadn't a crush on Darren. Just because I was gay I hadn't to fall in love with every guy that crossed my way.

"You don't have to get angry." He raised his hands.

"It's okay. But I really just like him."

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Darren said.

"Oh hey Darren." I smiled. It was Friday. Darren was a member of the cast for a few weeks now. During this time we discovered that we had many commons.

"Um... I wanted to ask you something." Darren stuttered and blushed.

"Spit it out, I have better things to do than standing here and waiting for you to say something." I said harshly.

He looked at me shocked.

I giggled. "Just kidding!"

"Not funny!" He looked at me angrily.

"You wanted to say something?" I asked still giggling.

"Oh yes. I wanted to ask you, if you want to meet for coffee tomorrow evening."

I looked at him in silence. He wanted to meet for coffee? We had spoken so far only during the breaks.

Darren seemed to misinterpret my silence. "Just as friends!" He added quickly.

"Of course." I said simply.

"Yes?" Darren seemed to be very confused by now. "Why?"

"Why?" I repeated. "Why do you ask? Do you think I don't meet for coffee with my friends?"

"Oh yeah... you told me you meet for coffee with Amber and Lea twice a week."He recalled.

"Mm..."

"So we meet tomorrow?" He asked and... did I just imagined that, or did he sounded hopefully?

"Yes, we do." I assured him.

He just wanted to say something, when my phone rang. My ringtone was _Got 2 Luv You _by _Sean Paul_. Darren raised his eyebrows and shot me a _"What the hell?"_ look.

I looked at the display of my phone. "Lea." I told Darren. "Wait a sec?"

"Okay." He said and smiled.

I took the call. "Hey Lea!"

"_Hey Chris, it's Mark. I stole Leas phone."_

"You stole Leas phone?" I shrieked.

"_I give it back later." _

"I hope so." I replied harshly. "Lea wont be happy."

"_I will explain her why I have stolen it and then everything will be alright. Dude, I have to ask you something."_

"What do you want, Mark?" I turned around and saw Darren looking at me. He looked worried. I smiled reassuringly. When he saw my look, he relaxed a little bit.

"_Do you want to go to a party?" Mark asked._

"What kind of party?"

"_A party with all the members of the Glee Cast. Ryan wont be there of course. He's too serious for a party."_

I chuckled. "He is." I agreed with him.

"_The party is on Sunday. Darren is invited too. Can you tell him to come?"_

"Of course I do. Where is the party?"

"_My apartment, seven o clock in the evening."_

"Okay, see you there." I hung up. Then I grinned at Darren.

"Who stole Leas phone?" he asked.

"Mark."

Darrens expression hardened. "What did he wanted?" He sounded tense.

"He invited us to his party on Sunday evening. The whole Cast will be there."

He thought about it for a moment. "Okay." he said finally.

I grinned. "Great."

**Thanks for reading! Would be glad about feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it :)**

"Hey Chris, Darren!" Mark grinned as he opened the door.

I smiled at him. "Hey Mark."

"Hi Mark!" Darren said from behind me.

"Come in!" Mark grinned.

* * *

The whole Cast was already there. They were waiting for us.

"It's party time!" Mark yelled.

"Let's play Never have I ever!" Naya shouted.

Lea and Amber grinned an me. "What's that for?" I asked. And then it hit me. "You planned this!"

"Um... yeah." Amber giggled.

"Don't be mad at us!" Lea begged.

I smiled. "Of course not."

"I begin!" Mark said. "Never have I ever had a crush on a girl."

All the boys except of me took a sip. The girls grinned.

"I am next." Heather said loudly. "Never have I ever slept with a boy."

All the girls took a sip. Mark shot me a questioning look. "You haven't..."

"If you finish that sentence, you are dead!" I said loudly.

He nodded. "Okay."

"It's my turn!" Lea grinned. "Never have I ever stolen anything." She looked at Mark. He took a sip.

"You have stolen something?" Chord asked.

Mark nodded again.

"Leas phone." I told him and grinned at Mark.

"Do you really think that was necessary?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Never have I ever had a crush on somebody of the cast." I said.

Chord and Heather took a sip. And after a few moments... Darren took a sip too! He looked embarrassed.

"You had a crush on somebody of the cast?" Amber asked interested.

"Yes, I _have_ a crush on somebody of the cast, but I don't tell you who it is." Darren said simple.

"Um... okay..." Amber murmured after a few seconds. And so the game went on.

* * *

"Chris!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. A very drunk Darren stood in front of me and grinned.

"Hey Darren." I grinned too.

"I have to tell you something." He said seriously. "You are a amazing person, Chris. I love the sound of your voice and how you look. You always make me smile. You're very special. And I know, we know each other just for a few months now, but I have to tell you, Chris Colfer, I love you."

I stared at him in surprise. There was only one logical explanation for this. He was drunk. Very drunk. It was the alcohol. He couldn't love me. Darren Criss was straight I told myself. _He don't like boys. He's drunk. Very drunk. _Right?

* * *

After the party ( I ran off before Darren could say one more word) I took Darren to my apartment. He was too drunk to drive and I felt responsible for him.

Now it was the next morning. Darren lay on my bed. "Where am I?"

I winced at the sound of his voice. I didn't thought, that he would be awake soon.

"At my apartment. You were too drunk to drive." I told him.

"Chris?" he looked at me. "What happened last night?"

"We were at a party and -" I abruptly stopped.

"And?" Darren sat up and shot me a questioning look.

"I mean... you were very drunk... you didn't know what you were saying..." I stuttered and blushed.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You said you love me!" I yelled.

His eyes widened. "Let me explain..."

"You are straight!" I shouted.

"Chris..." He stood up and came up to me. I took a step back.

"Why did you said that?" I asked hurt.

"Because it's the truth!" Now Darren was the one who was yelling.

"Wait... _what_?"

"I love you." Darren repeated.

"You love me?"

"Since the first moment I saw you."

"But... you're straight.." I stuttered.

"I've always had a weakness for boys." he said with a wry smile.

"Oh my god."

"And I know that you like me too." Darren smiled slyly.

"What... who...?"

"Amber said to think I'm hot." he grinned.

"I'm gonna kill Amber."

"No you don't." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I like your hair." I murmured without thinking about it.

"You like my... not funny Chris! My hair looks like a mess!"

"Just because there's no gel in your hair?"

"I have to get ready." He said immediately.

"No, you don't." I held his arm. "You look sweet." Oh no. I hadn't planned to say something like that.

He relaxed. "Really?"

"Mm." I blushed.

He smiled. Then he slowly leaned in. I had enough time to push him away, but I didn't. And then his lips were on mine. It was a wonderful kiss. After a while I pulled away.

"I love you." Darren whispered.

"I love you too."

His eyes widened in shock. "You do?"

"For a while."

He smiled and kissed me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. It's pretty short. Sorry! **

**And I want to say thank you for your reviews! **

**I do not own Glee  
**

A few months later (our relationship was still a secret) Ryan had great news. Well, great news for _some_ of us. Not for everybody. The whole cast sat in a big circle around Ryan.

"Kurt goes back to McKinley!" he told us.

"He comes back?" Lea screamed.

"Oh my god!" Amber hugged me.

"Porcelain will be back at McKinley?" Jane grinned at me.

"My dolphin!" Heather smiled.

"The pretty pony will be back at McKinley!" Naya grinned at Ryan.

I smiled too. "Kurt Hummel will be back at McKinley!"

"And Jesse will be back too."

Silence.

"He will be back?" Lea asked.

"God, no." Cory looked at Ryan. "Finn will be jealous, right?"

"You have no idea." Ryan murmured.

I looked at Darren who sat next to me. "You okay?" I asked softly.

He looked at me with big, sad eyes.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you!" Darren whined. It was 6 PM and we were at my apartment.

"You will miss me?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "I wont be at Glee any more. I will miss the time we spent together on the set."

"But you still see me in the afternoon. And Blaine will be back at _Prom Queen _and _New York. _And Ryan told me, you will be in season 3." I smiled. "And we have the tour."

"But what if... if you meet someone else?"

"You really think..." I took his hands. "Darren Criss, I love you and only you. You are the love of my life. And I promise, you're not gonna loose me."

"Chris..." he looked into my eyes. "I love you so much."

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Why nobody likes Jonathan?"

"What?"

"Ryan said Jesse comes back too. Why nobody said anything? Don't you like him?" He shot me a questioning look.

"To be honest? No."

Darren looked at me confused.

"Well... you know that he's gay too."

He nodded. "Yes."

"And he... he had a crush on me. He tried to kiss me..."

"He tried what?" Darren shrieked.

"I pushed him away before it could happen." I assured him. "And that's why nobody like him. The others are very protective of me."

He nodded slowly. "I don't like him either. What if he even likes you?" He sounded worried. "And then you realize that he looks better than me and that he's a better singer and-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" I growled. "I don't like him! And he doesn't look better than you. You're beautiful."

"You're beautiful too." Darren whispered.

"So you wont freak out when you see him?" I asked hopefully.

"No. But if he stares at you, I need to talk to him." I could hear that he meant it seriously.

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." I whispered into Darrens ear. No, not Darrens ear. Blaines ear. And I didn't whisper anything. It was Kurt.

Darren – no Blaine! – smiled. He had tears in his eyes. Then he turned around and followed the Warblers.

A few of the New Directions hugged me. Then the scene was over.

"Cut!" Ryan cried. "Guys, that was great!" He grinned. "For now we're ready. You can go home. See you tomorrow at 7 AM."

* * *

"Darren?"

At the sound of my voice he turned around. "Oh hey, Chris." He smiled lightly. But I saw that he was still crying.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Shhh it's okay honey."

"Thank you." he murmured after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For loving me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is on!** **And I'm working on a new Klaine ff. And I give you a clue. There'll be a bad boy! **

"Hey Chris!" Jonathan said.

I turned around. It was Thursday and we were at the set of Prom Queen. In half an hour he and Lea would record a scene.

"Um hey Jonathan." I said with a small smile. Just because he had a crush on me I hadn't got the right to be unfriendly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?" He smiled.

"I'm fine too."

"That's great. And... anything happened to you? Met somebody or..."

"No." I interrupted him.

He looked at me in surprise. "Really? Nobody interested?"

I shook my head.

He grinned. "Okay. Um... do you want to go on a date with me?"

My mouth dropped open. Jonathan has always been very straightforward. "You ask me out _two minutes_ after we met again?" I shrieked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Oh come on Chris, I know you like me!"

"But not like that!" I said quickly. "I like you as a friend, nothing else!"

He came a step closer. At the same time, I took a step back. Jonathan grinned. He laid his hands on my chest and pressed me against a wall. I gasped and tried to pull him away, but he was stronger than me. "Let me go." I said angrily.

"No." he whispered. "Not as long as you don't say yes." And then he leaned in.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a familiar voice yelled angrily. Darren. He pushed Jonathan away from me. "Who do you think you are?" he growled.

"Well, I'm Jonathan Groff and I just asked Chris Colfer out."

"And I'm _not_ interested!" I pointed.

"Why?" Jonathan shot me a questioning look.

I looked at Darren. He nodded hardly noticeable.

"Because I'm taken."

Jonathans eyes widened. "Who?"

"Me." Darren said firmly.

"_You?_" Jonathan asked in disbelief.

"Indeed." I said with a smile and took Darrens hand.

"You're joking. You are straight." Jonathan said to Darren.

"I thought so too. Until I met Chris." He shot me a lovingly look.

"And you really think I believe that? You just want to protect him because he's your best friend." Jonathan said deprecatingly.

Darren looked at him deadly. Then he turned to me and leaned in.

I quickly leaned in too. Then our lips met. It felt – as every time we kissed – amazing. I slid my tongue into his mouth. For a few seconds out tongues were fighting for dominance. Then Darren pulled away softly.

I looked at Jonathan. He seemed to be completely shocked. But then he laughed. "Of course." he said sarcastically. "As Kurt and Blaine you do this very often!"

"No we don't!" Darren protested. "We have just kissed in Original Song! Just once!"

"But you had to film the scene more than once I guess."

"Jonathan." I went in between. "Just _fuck off_, okay?"

Both, Darren and Jonathan looked at me. They seemed to be shocked by these words.

"What-"

"I said, you should go away!" I repeated.

"But-"

"Go away!" Darren growled.

"Now." I added.

Jonathan shot us a deadly look and stalked away.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"For you I'd do anything." Darren said softly and gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled. "I think we should tell the others that we're together hm?"

He nodded. "You're right. If Jonathan tells them, Ryan would be very angry."

"And the cast too."

"Then let's go." He took my hand.

* * *

"Ryan, we have to talk to you." Darren said.

"What's up guys?" Ryan asked.

"Well um... Chris and I... we are..."

"Come on Darren, spit it out, I haven't got time all day."

"We are together." I said.

Ryans face fell. "What did you just said?"

"We are together." Darren repeated and took my hand.

"You mean... as Darren and Criss?" Ryan stuttered.

We nodded.

"Do you want to make it official? Because if you do it, the press and the Glee fan girls would be very happy."

"Better than anybody seeing us and telling it the media." Darren said.

I nodded.

"Okay. We have an interview next week. There you could tell them."

* * *

"You two are dating?" Lea shrieked.

"Seriously?" Mark asked.

We nodded.

"And when have you realized that you are gay?" Naya asked interested.

"I think the first time I saw Chris." Darren smiled.

"In TV or in real life?" Amber grinned at me.

"Well.. I always thought that he was a great actor and that he looked great but when I saw him in the studio it blew my mind." Darren looked at me adoringly.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." He kissed me on my cheek.

"Um... guys. Just because you two are together you don't have to make out right here." Cory said.

"Of course. Sorry."

* * *

"So, Darren and Chris." The interviewer said. "How do you feel about playing Blaine and Kurt?"

"Well at first I thought hat it would be weird, because Darren's straight and I'm gay, but then I realized that he's a very nice and that he can deal with the situation and yes..." I smiled.

"We became friends." Darren added and smiled at me.

"Okay. What do you think of your nickname Klaine?" The interviewer shot me a questioning look.

"It's kinda sweet. And it sounds better than Blurt or something like that."

Darren nodded. "I really like the name. And I hope that the relationship of them will last a long time. They both deserve it."

"Indeed. Kurt had a very hard time. How was that to play?" the interviewer asked me.

"Sometimes it was very hard to play a crying Kurt. On some days I was frustrated too."

"And why?"

"I feel with Kurt. When he's upset, I'm upset too."

Darren nodded. "After filming Never Been Kissed Chris was very upset."

"And Darren tried to cheer him up." Ryan switched on.

The interviewer looked at Darren in surprise.

Darren nodded. "I did. Because I..." he shot Ryan – who nodded encouraging – an insecure look.

"Because I love him."

I heard gasps all around me. Darren turned to me and took my hand.

"That means... you are a couple?" The interviewer asked.

I nodded. "CrissColfer is on."

**I think the first chapter of my new story will be uploaded tomorrow. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Sorry that it took me so long to write it, but I had lots of school work to do! I hope you'll like it!**

"Tumblr is exploding." Ryan told me with a smile.

I grinned. "I thought so."

He chuckled. "Now you're officially CrissColfer."

I laughed. "Great!"

"And now, go to your trailer. You have to get ready for your coffee shop scene with Darren, Amber and Chord."

* * *

"Hey Chris-" Darren smiled.

"Darren, not now!" Ryan called.

Darren rolled his eyes. "Can't I even say hello to my boyfriend?"

"No." I said. "You can't."

His eyes widened in shock. "You... wait... _what?_"

I grinned. "Oh shut up." I stepped forward and kissed Darren directly on the mouth. He moaned into the kiss and his tongue ran above my bottom lip. After a few seconds, I pushed him away.

Darren smiled. "For a moment I was really afraid." he told me.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you could have changed your mind. That you don't want me anymore." he whispered.

"Never say that again. That won't happen." I assured him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chris."

"Are you ready now?" I heard Ryans voice behind us. I blushed and turned around.

"Yes, we're ready." Darren smiled and took my hand.

* * *

"Wait a second...I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all." Darren – no, Blaine – said.

"It was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sung on a Broadway stage." I smiled excited.

"I love you." Darren said right at the moment I took a sip of my coffee.

"I love you too. You know when you stop to think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year." _Yes, he had._ I thought. _He found the love of his life, he was in New York and he had great friends. _

* * *

"CUT!" Ryan shouted and grinned. "Good job, you two were great!"

I smiled. "I hope so! That coffee was hot."

"Poor Chris." Darren grinned. "Are you hurt?"

"Very funny." I mumbled.

"CHRIS!" somebody shouted.

I turned around to see Amber running towards me. "Hey Amber, what's going on?"

"We need to talk!"

Darren raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"None of your business." Amber said shortly. "Come on, Chris." She grabbed my wrist and and pulled me towards her trailer.

"I saw Mark and Dianna kissing." Amber said with a grin.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "But Dianna has a boyfriend!"

Amber nodded. "Do you think she's cheating on him?"

"I don't think she would do something like that but... Mark would."

She nodded. "What do we do now?"

"We talk to them."

"Why should we do that?"

"If we tell it Diannas boyfriend we mess things up and that's not nice. That makes it worse."

"Right. Do you talk to Dianna? I talk to Mark."

I nodded. "Okay then let's go."

I made my way to Diannas trailer. "Dianna?"

"Oh, hey Chris!" she smiled.

"Um.. I have to ask you something."

She shot me a questioning look.

"Amber said you kissed Mark."

Diannas jaw dropped. "Oh my god. You haven't told Tim, do you?"

"No, we haven't told him." I assured her.

Dianna nodded. "Kissing him was a mistake. I really regret it! Please don't tell Tim, okay? I really love him."

"Then why have you done that? You cheated on him!"

Dianna sighed. "I know but... I don't see him much. And Mark was so nice and then..."

"So you admit that you cheated on him!" I said loudly.

"No I..."

I nodded. "Understood."

* * *

"She said what?" Darren asked in disbelief. We were in my apartment. Darren was lying next to me on my bed.

"She said that kissing him was a mistake and that she regretted it but she don't cheated on Tim." I repeated.

"That's... weird."

"I know, but what should I have done?"

"You couldn't do anything, baby." Darren kissed me softly. I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him back. After a few minutes our kisses became more heated. Darren rolled us over so he was lying on top of me. Then his tongue slid into my mouth. I groaned slightly and ran my hands over Darrens back. "I love you." I whispered once we broke apart.

"I love you too." Darren smiled softly.


End file.
